Split Apart
by Lucy Queen of the Stars
Summary: Team Natsu leaves Fairy tail for training and Don't know when they're coming back or that their being manipulated This is my first story Any criticism is good I know I suck at summaries, please read Nalu or Graylu Will change on reader preference there will be oc Rated T Dragon training included (Lucy & Gray), Queens, love triangles, Marriages, Please review There is a poll
1. Chapter 1 Leaving the Guild

**Nobody's P.O.V.** **Fairy Tail's guild**

Team Natsu was huddled at at table next to the drunkest, noisiest group of people in Fairy Tail. Macao was passed out on the floor after stupidly challenging Cana to a drinking contest. Cana was downing a victory beer. Levy had her nose in another book. Mira was getting Erza another slice of strawberry cake. Then Team Natsu headed over to the bar.

"Here's the cake you wanted Erza" said Mira handing her the plate. Erza of course ate the cake in two bites.

"Flankes is rarey hood" said Erza mouth full of cake.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

'Damn, Erza really likes cake huh' I thought, "hey Mira, is gramps in his office we need to talk to him 'bout something."

"Yeah, he should be, lets go check" Mira said smiling. We headed up stairs to the master's office. Master Makarov was burning more of the paperwork the magic council sent him I felt bad it was mostly because of me, I burnt down a whole city this time.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Mira knocked on the door, "Master, Team Natsu wishes to speak with you."

"Send them in and wait outside I need to speak with you afterwards Mira."

"Kay master" Mira left room shutting the door only part way so she could listen in on their conversation.

**Erza's P.O.V.**

"Master we wish to go training away from the guild and to do that we can't focus on it, meaning for the time being we need to quit the guild" I said.

"Oh" Master Makarov said quietly, "when will you return?"

"When our training comes to an end if ever" I could see tears forming in everyone's eyes 'but I have to stay strong' I thought 'it's for the others' I held out my shoulder "please remove my mark" the others held out their marks following my lead he did as he was told and we left ready for our training. We went through the forest and we got to a clearing and decided to set up camp for training

**Happy's P.O.V.**

'fish fish fish fish fish... FISH nom-nom'

**Master Makarov`s P.O.V. ** ** Back at the Guild**

"Come in Mira, I assume you heard all that."

"Yes master."

"Reveal yourself Celeste."

**Celeste's P.O.V.**

"Yeah old man" I responded as I took off my shimmer magic(Which can make the user invisible).

"This is your fault isn't it."

"What, her fault?" asked Mira.

"Yeah I can influence people" I said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2 Mysterious Stranger

**Thank you for reading my story it means a lot to me. So for those Nalu and Graylu fans I set up a poll. I will try to update as soon as I can. I do not own fairy tail ****just Celeste.**

**Celeste: bitch please nobody owns me **

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: excuse me i'm the author so I can make you do whatever I want you to **

**Celeste: ...crap...**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V. Master Makarov's office**

"SO DID YOU DO IT!" the master practically screamed.

"Yeah" said Celeste smirking.

"But, Why? You were doing so well." Master said sympathetically. Celeste went quiet.

"Well, why did you do it?" Mira was now curious.

**Celeste's P.O.V.**

I was quietly thinking, should I tell them the truth? Well it doesn't matter they know me to well after all. "It's for their destiny" I finally said loudly.

"What is?" the old mans voice said booming.

"Everything" I said disappearing.

As I transported myself to Team Natsu I could hear Master Makarov shouting "Get Back Here Now!

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**** THE RANDOM FOREST**

The roles for setting up camp were decided, I would watch and set up tents for sleeping, Erza would find food with happy, Gray would get fire wood (because if Natsu did it the whole forest would be gone in five minuets), Natsu was... wait where IS Natsu? He tied to that tree a minuet ago?!

"Natsu? Where'd you go? I asked nervously, looking around I couldn't find him anywhere. Knowing he could hear me with his dragon like super hearing I screamed "EEK!HELP Natsu save me I'm surrounded by dark guild members!" I used his crush on me against him. I heard two people coming from different directions and smirked. They were the two boys who I found the most annoying in the entire world.

"Are you kidding me Luce, I was worried" Natsu said quietly

"Yeah well worry about yourself Erza will kill you when she finds out you escaped her rope!" I yelled then I turned to the spiky black-haired boy striping "And you Gray, KEEP YOUR CLOTHES ON!, and why did you come when I yelled for Natsu?" I asked wanting to hear his answer. Silence.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Well I was afraid he wasn't going to get here in time," he said sheepishly then whispered "yeah that's believable." he was barely loud enough for Lucy to hear him making her blush of course Natsu heard and punched him in the face right before Erza came to the camp site so he was same from gray's wrath for now at least.

"Natsu start a small fire for our dinner" Erza commanded.

"Aye" said Happy 2, lighting a fire with his breath. When he was done Erza put fish on sticks around the fire and gave Happy two fish

**Happy's P.O.V.**

'fish fish fish fish fish... FISH nom-nom'

* * *

**Celeste's P.O.V.**

'Grr why are they just sitting around they should be training. Great. Now I have to use my magic' "A sleep spell should do the trick.  
Gods of power  
Gods of might  
Take their pain  
Take their fright  
They just want to sleep tonight  
Let it be  
Let it be  
Gods of power  
Gods of might  
Take their pain  
Take their fright  
They just want to sleep tonight  
Let it be  
Let it be  
Gods of power  
Gods of might  
Take their pain  
Take their fright  
They just want to sleep tonight  
Let it be  
Let it be"

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"O.M.G. Erza you are an amazing cook, simply wonderful" I gushed.

"Why thank you Lucy" Erza said blushing the color of Natsu's pink hair.

"Really, then can I have some?" asked Happy with drool coming from his big, goofy smile.

"NO WAY! GET YOUR OWN!" I yelled then muttered "stupid cat." Which made Erza Laugh and because they didn't want Erza to hurt them Natsu and Gray laughed too, making me laugh also. Next thing I know I'm falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Training At Last

**Thank you for reading my story it means a lot to me. If anyone has any advice for my story please Review, I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**Celeste: Lucy Queen of the Stars obviously does not own fairy tail because if she did I would be in it.**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Do not be so sure of yourself **

**Celeste: Yeah, yeah, yeah... wait wha (cut off)**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: To the story!**

* * *

**Time Skip: The Next Morning **

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Yawn. 'What happened last night?' I thought waking up in my tent. Oh yeah then it hit me, the events of last night, but how did I get here? Maybe Natsu brought me here I tried reasoning with myself. Grrrrr my belly grumbled. As I headed for the zipper of my tent I could here what sounded like a fight so I quickly grabbed my keys and unzipped my tent running out into the bright clearing. Amazed by what was in front of my face I dropped to my knees and prayed that I wasn't still dreaming.

"Oh hey Luce" a familiar voice came up from behind me.

"Natsu did you do this?"

"No, we thought it was you" Erza said cooking more fish for breakfast "we thought maybe you had Virgo bring it here from the celestial world but, I can see from the look on your face that assumption was incorrect."

"So where did it come from?" I wondered aloud.

"Who cares" Gray said a bit annoyed "we now have a proper training ground."

"Foods done" Erza yelled. Grrrrr my belly grumbled again.

Natsu put his arm around my shoulder but took it off as he said "good, this ones hungry."

I gave him my signature death glare making him back ten feet away. After lunch we used the training area it had punching bags, sparring space, and even wooden poles with spikes but for some reason when Natsu got mad and tried to use his Flame Dragon's Roar attack on it, it wouldn't burn but, Gray's eyebrows were a bit singed. So they challenged each other to sparring matches while Erza and I just sat back and watched the only reason Erza allowed them to spare together was because it was for 'training'. We trained all day till sundown then ate dinner. This somehow became our routine.

* * *

**Time Skip: 3 Months Later**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Its dinner time and Happy Natsu Gray and I are all waiting for Erza back from town she was supposed to be getting us food for our celebration of being out here for three months and Natsu and Gray not fighting for three days. I was beginning to get worried when I saw her emerging from the trees with dinner she had gray make an 'Ice make table' she spread out the food there was chicken wings, chicken legs, ribs, steak, fish, rice, corn, chocolate cake, strawberry cake, an assortment of pies, flaming hot peppers, strawberries with a tub of cool whip, and ice cream which surprisingly wasn't melted yet. She brought our favorite foods and desserts meaning she either had some bad news or something important to tell us.

After we all ate she said somethings that surprised us all, "In town I saw Jellal and he asked me to join 'The Crime Sorciere' and I said yes" ALL of our jaws dropped "I leave tonight" she continued as our jaws dropped even lower than humanly possible. I Just sat there stunned while Erza went to pack up her tent. When she was finished she headed back to the trees she looked back at us with a solemn and sad look and simply said "Good bye, I will miss you all. You were my family and I love you all. Oh and Lucy make sure to keep Natsu and Gray in line."

A single tear rolled down my face and replied quietly "Always. We will meet again one day I know it." I ran to her and hugged her accidentally hitting my head on her breastplate "good-bye for now Erza you were like the sister I never had" I heard what sounded like a scoff coming from the trees but dismissed it as the wind. Then I released Erza from the hug and she soon disappeared into the forest I fell to the ground finally letting the tears run down my face like a waterfall Natsu and Gray tried to comfort me knowing how close to Erza I had gotten in the past three months. As I fell asleep Natsu picked me up and carried me bridel style to my tent and on my makeshift bed and sat there watching me as I slept.


	4. Chapter 4 Two down Three to go

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I kind of got grounded and couldn't go online. **

**Celeste: Waah. You left me all alone**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Oh,grow up your how old, 17? Act like it.**

**Celeste: Meanie I should hit you in fact i will, **"**CELESTIAL PUNCH"**

******Lucy Queen of the Stars: Owie Celeste that hurt :(**

******Celeste: well that should teach you to do the dishes when you're told**

**********Lucy Queen of the Stars: Nah im good. Oh yeah i almost forgot about the poll on my page Celeste the results so far please**

**********Celeste:  
************Natsu: 2 points  
Gray: 0 points**

**************Lucy Queen of the Stars: Unless the poll changes it will keep leaning towards a Nalu so those Graylu fans out there reading this please vote so the both have a chance. I review and tell me if you want the chapters to be long or short.**

**************Celeste: ****Lucy Queen of the Stars does not own Fairy********************Tail**

**********************Lucy Queen of the Stars: Just Celeste **

**********************Celeste: Urg.**

**************************Lucy Queen of the Stars: To the story :D**

* * *

**Erza's P.O.V. In town**

'So Jellal said to meet up with him and the rest of 'The Crime Sorciere' outside this casino,' I thought. "I wonder where..." I began but stopped because I smelt the most wonderful thing possible, a three-layered strawberry cake and in between each delectable layer was a sweet strawberry filling it was iced with an even sweeter strawberry icing and decorated by creamy cool whip circles and fresh strawberries carefully and perfectly placed in the center of each cool whip circle, and yes I could tell all of that just by smelling it. And yes that is just how awesome I am. I turned to face the direction that the little piece of heaven was, it was being held by none other than 'The Crime Sorciere's' Meredy. "OH MY GOD! Where did you get 'THE THREE-LAYERED ULTIMATE STRAWBERRY CAKE SURPRISE THE SURPRISE BEING MORE STRAWBERRIES?" I asked the coral pink haired girl now in front of me.

"Oh this I made it for the newest member of 'The Crime Sorciere'" she replied smiling and handed me the cake. Of course me being the fat ass pig I am, I ate the whole thing freaking thing in two seconds flat. I looked up and saw Meredy just looking at me with wide eyes, Jellal muttered something about me being perfect before fainting, Ultear started kicking him in the side.

"I think im gonna like hanging out with you guys" I said smiling.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V. The Random Forest The Next Morning**

I woke up early this morning Natsu was still in my tent so let him sleep and caught fish for breakfast and roasted all but two fish, and now I am training to keep my mind off of the night before. Half an hour later Natsu, Happy, and Gray all finally came out of the tents the where sleeping in, I just pointed to the fish waiting for them, they noticed it and quietly with out arguing (the first time in who knows when) made there way over to the fish and ate in silence. I turned back to my training and made the mistake of allowing a single tear roll down my face. I didn't want the boys to notice so I ran to my tent and zipped it up. I guess Loki sensed my distress because he suddenly appeared and held me as I cried then I thought I heard a growl but ignored it because it was probably Natsu.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I woke to the sound of someone using our punching bags. I look up and around to see Lucy was no longer in the tent, worried she wandered off I carefully peered outside of the tent and saw Luce training. I just sat there watching her for probably half an hour or so. I heard Gray waking up in his tent and decided to wake Happy and go out there. As soon as all three of us came out of our tents Lucy pointed to the fish around the fire they were just close enough so that they stayed warm. As soon as Lucy went back to her training I smelt her salty tear,and she ran back to her then and zipped it up all the way making sure we couldn't go back in after her. I smelt her lion well more like kitten in her tent, then a few minutes later I heard a low growl.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V. After Breakfast**

After I finished my fish I decided that was the last straw, 'everyone gets more of Lucy's attention then me' I thought. Going inside my tent I glared at Natsu Who wasn't even paying attention. I packed everything up grabbed my tent packing it up to, I looked over at Natsu who still wasn't paying attention wrote them a note and took off with my stuff to the mountains.

* * *

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: First Lucy hears a "scoff in the wind" then she and Natsu hear a growl creapy**

**Celeste: Hmm _what_ or _who_ could it be Review with you guesses and don't forget to vote for the pairings ;)**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: next chapter may have a part in it at the guild.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Summoning

**There are Graylu fans who reviewed but if you people want Lucy and Gray to be together then go to my profile page and vote but until Gray catches up and the poll closes it will be a Nalu fanfic. Currently the results are...**

**Celeste:  
Natsu: 3  
Gray: 1**

**That's pitiful**

**Lucy Queen of the stars: Yep but what can I do**

**Celeste: Nothing really**

**Celeste: Lucy Queen of the stars does not own Fairy Tail**

**Lucy Queen of the stars:** **Anyways celeste do your thing**

**Lucy Queen of the stars: Just Celeste**

**Celeste: Grrr**

**Lucy Queen of the stars: TO THE STORY**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V. The Random Forest**

While I smelt Luce's salty tears I felt like I was in a trance, not being able to move, not being able to do anything, I felt utterly useless. That is until I realized Gray's scent was fading from the camp. I stood up and went to where Gray's tent used to be there was a note in the empty space and guess who that Ice Princess addressed it to... thats right **MY** Lucy, I ripped open the envelope to read what was written inside:

**Dear Lucy,**

**A moment in time**  
**so infinitely divine**

**The universe brought you to me**  
**Fates a funny thing you see**  
**Like how you and I are meant to be**

**Seen you from afar**  
**Was that a shooting ...**

**Lucy I Love You always have always will**  
**You may not see me the same way but**  
**I hope when I return to your world I won't be that stripper who always broke into your apartment,**  
**But as a man who you would gladly let into your heart**

**~Your Stripper Gray**

**P.S.**

**I hope that last part didn't sound to dirty.**

'Grr that damn Gray i'm gonna kill him or better yet' I thought. I wrote another letter faking Gray's hand writing.

**dear Lucy**

**ive** **left** **so bye and dont try to follow** **me**

**i dont bame ya if your made at me**

**Gray**

'There she'll never notice the difference' I thought. Then I threw Gray's letter into my stuff to hid it. As I found the perfect hiding place, I smelt Luce's tears stop and no longer felt that kittens presence but his scent still lingered. Quietly unzipped Lucy's tent and tiptoed in to find a sleeping blond celestial mage slipped the forged letter into her left hand. Seeing her sleeping made me quite tired as well so I carefully slipped into the soft bed and wrapped her in my arms and fell asleep.

* * *

**Happy's P.O.V.**

'fish fish fish fish fish... FI...wait wheres Gray's tent? Wheres Natsu? Wait a minute' I crept over to Lucy's tent and peered in "Knew it. He's with Lucy because HE LOOOVES HER." ~_~ heh heh heh. He is so getting teased when they wake up.

* * *

**Celeste's P.O.V.**

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT! HOW DARE THAT FUCKING LION COMFORT LULU (Lucy). I SWEAR I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM. AND IF I DON'T KILL HIM I WILL KICK HIS ASS TILL HE STARTS HIS PERIOD. HE CAN'T RUN FROM ME FOREVER. AND HE KNOWS IT' I thought pissed off.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V. Fairy Tail's Guild Hall**

It was a normal day for Fairy Tail or at least as normal as it could get. Master had just about had it with not know what Celeste was planning.

**Master Makarov's P.O.V.**

Why the hell is Celeste keeping me in the dark about everything, I mean the least she could do is update me on their activities I know she's keeping aneye on them well at least Lucy. "EVERY ONE EXCEPT FOR MIRAJANE, LEVY AND CANA NEEDS TO CLEAR OUT OF THE GUILD NOW" I shouted looking pissed so everyone would get out faster, and it worked like a charm everyone left in under thirty seconds making Mira giggle.

"Is this about..." she asked.

Nodding I turned to Levy and Cana "As you know Team Natsu left for training" I began. They nodded letting me know they understood so I continued, "what you don't know is why, even I only understand part of it there is a powerful mage watching over them claiming they left to fulfill their destiny which they can never run from."

"Is that mage Zeref?" Levy asked me with a worried look on her face. Mira who was now standing next to me shook her head no.

"No HER name is Celeste she is easily just as powerful as the top wizard saint if not more powerful" I continued and now even Mira looked shocked. "The only reason she's not a wizard saint in because she often destroys things too much and tends to have anger issues so she was put into solitary confinement when she was at the age of 7 and released for some mysterious reason 6 months later and apparently those who were supposed to be watching her went insane. Anyways we need to summon her to know whats going on with Team Natsu" everyone gasped in shock. "Oh just do it"I snapped at them. "Now repeat after me and think about Celeste, got it" They nodded.

"Oh but wait master they don't know what she looks like" Mira stated.

"oh yes Mira thats right" I said remembering that they never met her. Pulling out my wallet I showed them a picture of a girl with long brown hair and pink streaks in it her hair she looked like brunette Lucy wearing a black tank top and a leather jacket over it she was wearing jean shorts and with a belt on the was a handgun and on the other side was a white leather whip with what looked like blood splatters on it.

"Um why do you have a picture of Lucy in your wallet you creepy old man" Cana asked a little creeped out.

"Its Celeste and I don't have to justify myself to you" I said not wanting to explain myself. "Now that you know what she looks like can we summon her" I asked. Everyone nodded eyeing me weirdly, I heard Cana mutter the word creep under her breath. Sighing I say "Now form a circle and repeat after me,

_**Here these words,**_  
_**Here my cries,**_  
_**Come to us who call you near,**_  
_**Cross now the great divide"**_

We chant this three times and Celeste starts appearing in front of us.

When she fully forms Cana shouts "Master has a picture of you in his wallet."

Gulping I whisper "Oh crap."

"I WAS JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART AND YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO SUMMON ME AND NOW I HEAR YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF ME IN YOUR WALLET I SHOULD KILL YOU, YOU PERVY OLD MAN."

* * *

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Damn girl your violent and you have a dirty mouth.**

**Celeste: You would do the same if you were in my position maybe even worse.**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Yeah probably**


	6. Chapter 6 Thanksgiving Shopping

**So in the last chapter Celeste was about to murder Master Makarov so Celeste is he still alive and kicking**

**Celeste: Well he's not kicking**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: *shakes head* tsk tsk tsk what am I gonna do with you**

**Celeste: You could get me snacks and send me to my room *smiles brightly***

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Well... Wait am I seriously considering this**

**Celeste: Lucy Queen of the Stars does not own Fairy Tail just me Celeste**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Hey that's my line get over here NOW!**

**Celeste: TO THE STORY**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: QUIT STEALING MY LINES**

* * *

**Celeste's P.O.V. Fairy Tail's guild (After Master Makarov got a good beating)**

"Thanks for telling me about the picture, your names Cana, right?" I asked sweetly with bright smile.

"Yup and welcome" she said smiling equally turned to glare at the banged up old man in the corner next to the stares "remember this next time you decide to get CRAPPY beer."

"I bet that pervert told you bout when I was in solitary confinement" I guessed

"Yes, he did and I'm Levy" the blue haired mousey girl said.

"I knew it and did he tell you some crazy story about how my care takers went coocoo?" I asked.

"Yeah" Mira was next to reply.

"HEY old man they were crazy before I got to them so DON'T SPREAD FUCKING RUMORS ABOUT ME OR I WILL BEAT YOU WITHIN AN CENTIMETER OF YOUR LIFE THAT'S RIGHT CENTIMETER NOT AN INCH A CENTIMETER. Anyways why the FUCK did you bring me here?" I asked my voice getting tired.

"We wanted an update on Team Natsu" he said weakly.

"Oh that" I said with a creepy smile. "Well Erza left the group after only like three months well last night and Gray left at around 11:30 today and Lucy was crying the whole time the first half she had Natsu comforting her the second half THAT DAMN LION COMFORTED HER" I said pissed off.

"So you don't like Loki" Levy asked but was then pulled aside by Mira and the whispered about something but I'm to lazy to listen in. "Oh now I get it" Levy said like she just realized something then added Cana to the conversation.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH" was all I heard from Cana because she practically yelled it.

"Now back to my Entertainment I'll try to update y'all at the end of the week bye-ayas" I said transporting back to the forest.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V. The Random Forest**

"Yaww" I yawned and stretched, a letter falling onto my lap, opening the envelope Natsu who was lying next to me stirred in his sleep to the sound of the paper crinkling, carefully I removed and unfolded the paper it read:

**dear Lucy**

**ive** **left** **so bye and dont try to follow** **me**

**i dont bame ya if your made at me**

**Gray**

'What the hell Gray didn't write this he couldn't have I mean it has horrible grammar and punctuation Gray writes proper letters even when it's a rushed job' I thought. Running to the zipper of the tent unzipping it I ran out into the clearing. 'Damn it everyone is leaving me' I thought. As I headed back to my tent I looked Back at where Erza and Gray's tents where allowing a single tear to run down my cheek and fall to my right hand where my Fairy Tail guild mark used to be. Once inside I went to where I velcroed my calender to the tent wall noticing that Thanksgiving is tomorrow and we need food to prepare. "Natsu wake up" I yelled to the dragon slayer. "We need to go to the market in town, tomorrow is thanksgiving, we need FOOD!" I Yelled again. "Natsu Go Pack, you too Happy we're going to MAGNOLIA"

_**Time Skip two hours**_

We just arrived at the largest market in all of Fiore which is also in Magnolia at least if a Fairy Tail dragon slayer smells us they will think its the food all around us.

"Man it's crowded" Natsu complained.

"Thats a good thing" I yelled at him. "If we were to be spotted we would be interrogated. Do you ever think? Oh well, meet back here in an hour, DON'T cause trouble or attract attention got it?" I asked handing him and Happy 20,000J each.

"Aye"said Happy. We split up to get the shopping done faster.

* * *

**Celeste's P.O.V.**

I'm hanging out in my tree watching that idiotic cat eat their whole stash of fish and Lulu comes out of her tent shocked and sad looks at the empty space which used to have two tents in it I smelt her single tear as she went into her tent. Going back to keep an eye on that blue furball I finally noticed him coming over to my tree I quickly transported myself to an old oak tree a couple feet away and used my shimmer so he wouldn't see me.

A minute later LuLu Screamed "Natsu wake up" and "We need to go to the market in town, tomorrow is thanksgiving, we need FOOD!" and then"Natsu Go Pack, you too Happy we're going to MAGNOLIA." I smiled.

'Finally I can make my move' I thought.

_**Time Skip two hours**_

'Oh for the love of... why couldn't they take the train and why does that MOTHER FUCKING DRAGON GET MOTION SICK oh I'll show him, motion sickness' I thought pissed off. 'Wait they're splitting up nows my chance first Happy' I thought transforming into a little girl I walked up behind the cat and said sweetly "Hello there little kitty do you like fish?"

He turned around a smile on his face "Yes I do" he said with that goofy smile on his face.

"well I know this fish restaurant and for two hours only they are giving away free fish to adorable kitty cats here is the address" I said smiling sweetly. He ran straight there.

'Now for Lulu and Natsu' I thought transforming back into my normal form and made a copies of myself the copies transformed into other people the copies searched for Natsu while I changed my hair color to pitch black and changed into a long silvery-blue dress and made my way to Lucy.

* * *

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Celeste what are you planning tell me**

**Celeste: You already know -_-**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: I know it's just more dramatic this way**

**Celeste: Don't forget to vote on my page and if you have any suggestions at all please review Lucy Queen of the Stars needs all the help she can get both writing and mental**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Hey... and how do you know Loki**

**Celeste: You already know and thats a secret**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: You L**

**Celeste: SHUT UP**


	7. Chapter 7 Rumors & My Life long stalker

**I wanted to publicly confirm that all characters in this story will be seen again their role are crucial to the story's plot so  
manticore-gurl071134 do not worry Erza will resurface, she along with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and my own character Celeste are the main characters. The poll results are**

**Celeste:  
Natsu: 5  
Gray: 1**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Thats sad not many people voted well good thing the poll doesn't end for awhile so until it does it could go either way. I'm so happy I was checking my story info and it read 577 Views and 265 Visitors I'm happy so many of you people read it and hope you like it. To tell you the truth I was both happy and silly enough to to do a little dance when I saw that I hope everyone will continue to read my story. :D**

**Celeste: Lucy Queen of the Stars does not own Fairy Tail**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Just Celeste **

**Celeste: You know that really pisses me off**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: I know :D ... TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V. The Largest Market in All of Fiore (Magnolia)**

Ok so here I am one second I'm looking at turkeys for Thanksgiving dinner then the next some girl Pitch black hair, soft milk chocolate eyes wearing a beautiful long silvery-blue dress comes up to me.

"Lucy, we need to talk" the girls voice was smooth like silk yet sharp like the blade of one of Erza's katanas.

"H-how d-do you know my n-name" I said stuttering.

She looked at me long and hard, "Come with me, and I will tell you all you NEED to know at the moment" her voice this time was determined. I don't know why but I feel a deep connection with her like I know her I feel like I can trust her with my whole being.

"Ok" I replied. We walked out of the market and to the edge of the woods.

* * *

**Celeste's P.O.V.**

"Lucy I've been their just about everyday of your life watching over you" I began, "Protecting you and leading you to your destiny there were times when I couldn't help or protect you so I gave those around you that power, When you left home I pushed your courage to the surface and the whole Phantom guild incident I gave Natsu an extra boost of power. This is the first time in sixteen years you've seen me."

"But why?" she asked me confused.

"Because you were meant for great things. I have to go soon, remember when you feel the time is right, and when you are alone, go to the edge of where the snow and earth meet on Mt. Hakobe and shout 'Luna I require your assistance' there you shall meet someone who will train. I look forward to the next time we come face to face my dear Lucy" I said fading away for dramatic affect but only went to the top of an oak tree over looking the market using my magic I sent her back to the turkey stand in the market then my mind went blank as I merged with one of my clones around Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

Whispering to another clone I said "Did you hear there was a gigantic red dragon seen spotted outside of Dawn city." Natsu looked at me hearing what I just said.

Clonie said "Isn't that about a weeks and a half's worth of travel by foot." Still listening to us Natsu started following us.

"Yeah but a chance to see a real live dragon thats a once in a lifetime opportunity. If" I paused "It's still there" I suddenly heard Natsu running back to where Lucy was.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short at least I got to update like what is it twice or three times in the past twenty-four hour I honestly can't remember I just know I hit my personal best and I feel great.**

**Celeste: Can anyone Guess my secret identity and my relationship to Lucy and Loki **

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Anyone who knows me outside of fanfiction that I told please don't ruin it for others any one who can get it right I will tell that person what happens in the next chapter or the next big event you decide. Please review. :D **


	8. Chapter 8 Truth Time

**Hello my dear readers, nobody guessed Celeste's relationship to Lucy and Loki. So the contest will continue till their relationship is revealed in the story. As for the poll...**

**Celeste:  
Natsu: 5  
Gray: 3**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Both have an equal chance at Lucy's heart **

**Celeste: Lucy Queen of the Stars does not own Fairy Tail**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Just Celeste :D**

**Celeste: *Gives Evil Eyes* Grr I do bite ya know **

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Happy's P.O.V.**

I went to the address that the girl gave me and couldn't believe I didn't recognize the address. It was Fairy Tail's address. I face-palmed as I realized she tricked me. I decided to head back to the market, and when I got their I headed straight for the meat booth with chicken and turkey and FISH when I got their the weirdest thing happened... Lucy materialized right in front of me. She begged for my silence I made her buy me fish to keep my yapper shut. I will remember this for later when I need to interrogate her.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

'What do I want for dinner tonight? Maybe some corn, and definitely turkey, ooh, and cranberry jelly, OH MY GOD and some of Lucy's special stuffing. And some pie, apple, pecan, pumpkin, blueberry rhubarb, and...' I thought but was interrupted when I heard some chic and her friend say something peculiar.

"Did you hear there was a gigantic red dragon seen spotted outside of Dawn city." After hearing that I just stared at the girl who spoke.

"Isn't that about a weeks and a half's worth of travel by foot" her friend said.

Still staring I heard the first girl say "Yeah but a chance to see a real live dragon that's a once in a lifetime opportunity. If" she paused "It's still there."

'Oh my god I have to tell Lucy and Happy, it could be Igneel" I thought. I ran to where sent was strongest considering she was in a market with sweet strawberries on sale and a vender was giving away vanilla extract. When I finally spotted her she looked sort of confused and sort of aggravated and a happy, Happy.

"Luce, Happy, I just heard something and I think we should check it out" I said as I came up behind Lucy, who stifled a shriek, I guess I must have startled Lucy, heheheh.

Turning to me Lucy asked "what is it now, Natsu?"

Smiling I answered excitedly "I just over heard some girls saying that there was a red dragon by Dawn city. We should check it out."

"Um Natsu the only way there, is to walk there. There is no train there from Magnolia" Lucy replied.

"I know isn't it great now I won't get motion sick.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

'Why does Natsu have to be so dense? Now I have to go super bitch on him I feel bad he's my best friend.

Sighing I yell "You just don't get it Natsu I don't want to walk non-stop for eleven freaking days, and what if it's not Igneel or what if it's just a rumor do you remember the last time you thought Igneel was nere civilization it was just that creep Bora, Igneel also knows that its best to stay away from humans.

" I can see tears welling up in his eyes that he just keeps pushing back and feel people stare.

"I have to at least try" He tries to say but in the process his voice cracks. Something in my stomach hurts but this is what I have to do I can feel it.

"Natsu if you really want to go hunting for Igneel then go ahead I wont stop you"I began.

"I do" he says with his eyes gleaming with hope."

"But I won't come with" I continue, "So I guess this I good-bye Dragneel." The hope died.

"No this can't be good bye, not after everything we've been through and all the things I've done for you" he said I knew he felt like crying because I did too.

"No Lucy we can't split up any more Erza and Gray already left us" Happy wined

"Then lets not say good-bye lets instead say see you later" I say smiling, as I was talking to Happy Natsu was ranting on about what he had done for me only the last thing catching my attention.

" I-I even made Gray's leaving easier on you" he ranted.

"What was that Natsu? What did you say? Natsu what did you do" I yelled feeling more bystanders watching up like you were on some soap opera.

"Well I... " he stammered,then stopped and pulled something out of his stuff it was a letter addressed to me with Gray's hand writing as I began to open it Natsu whispered "I'm sorry Luce" It read:

**Dear Lucy,**

**A moment in time**  
**so infinitely divine**

**The universe brought you to me**  
**Fates a funny thing you see**  
**Like how you and I are meant to be**

**Seen you from afar**  
**Was that a shooting ...**

**Lucy I Love You always have always will**  
**You may not see me the same way but**  
**I hope when I return to your world I won't be that stripper who always broke into your apartment,**  
**But as a man who you would gladly let into your heart**

**~Your Stripper Gray**

**P.S.**

**I hope that last part didn't sound to dirty.**

"Oh my god" I said quietly. "I never knew Gray felt this way or that he was a romantic. Natsu why the hell did you do this" I said crying.

"Because I love you Luce" he said.

"No Natsu don't you dare ever call me that again and I won't go with you to Dawn City in fact I never want to see you again and Happy I will miss you GOOD BYE" I say crying.

Then I run off into the woods to far for then to catch up. Through the forest I make my way to Magnolia's taxi storage building and request a driver to take me to Mt. Hakobe and ask if we can go to where the snow and dirt meet. He says thats as far as he can go.

_**Time Skip: ****Six hours later**_

We're at the destination I get all of my stuff out and pay him. After he is long gone I shout at the top of my lungs "Luna I require your assistance."

* * *

**So who is Luna? Where is Gray? And will Lucy stay mad at Natsu forever?**

**Celeste: In that order Next chapter, Possibly next chapter, Nalu fans Keep your fingers crossed.**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Vote for Natsu or Gray on my page and guess Celeste's relationship to Lucy and Loki remember anyone who guesses right gets a sneak peek at whats to come.**

******Celeste: Please Review we get bored and wonder what people like about the story and wonder what can be improved.**


	9. Chapter 9 Luna Who?

**I don't feel like doing much author-oc dialogue maybe after the chapter so...**

**Celeste: Lucy Queen of the Stars does not own Fairy Tail**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Just Celeste... ... TO THE STORY**

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V. the Base of Mt. Hakobe **

"Why did I write that note I mean I could have just written something like 'bye I'm gonna go training by myself on Mt. Hakobe' or at least told her how I felt in person so I could no how she feels about me, Damn I'm an idiot"I shouted to no one in particular.

"Well I know a way you can beat that damn salamander and get the girl" I heard a voice say behind me. I turn around and come face to face with a freaking dragon.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask it.

"Who the hell am I?, Who the hell am I?, Who the hell are you?, never mind don't answer that, I already know who you are, Gray Fullbuster. What I want to know is are you ready to get everything you've ever wanted? And do you want to train with a snow dragon?, because my name is Frost and I'm willing to train you."

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V also Mt Hakobe**

"Luna I require your assistance" I shout again then I hear something odd like The sound of wings flapping in the wind. Looking up I see a beautiful dragon above me it was both white and blue it looked like a gigantic snowflake soaring through the sky I thought I saw Gray on its back. I was about to shout again when I heard a thud behind me, carefully and cautiously I turn around but fall backwards and land on my butt which is now freezing. I see behind me a dragon that is as blue as a clear night sky and has gold scales that make her look like the night sky you could even see constellations in them.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia I've heard so much about you, I'm Luna the celestial dragon do you wish for me to train you, I can train you in so many ways and teach you spells that only someone with celestial powers can master. So what is your answer?" she said smiling.

"Yes I guess" I say in response to her rambles.

"Then get on my back,Mistress can I call you mistress?" She asks me.

"Sure I guess" Luna chuckled. Then I hop on Luna's back and she takes off in the opposite direction of the previous dragon that was seen flying in the sky.

* * *

**Erza's P.O.V. The Town of Baked Goods (thats actually what I named the town :D )**

I'm outside dark guild Black Moon waiting for Ulter to give the signal so we can all go in all storm in and beat everyone up or if need be kill them then turn them in to the rune knights.

"Caw caw" there it is. Jellal breaks down the door we are run inside and see about 50 mages and everyone starts fighting summoning my katana's I attack two people close to me and cut them deep enough that they won't die and move on until everyone of them is on the ground bleeding it actually looks pretty cool in a gross kind of way. After we load them onto jail on wheels we drive it to the camp where the rune knights where and they payed us each 50,000J. We were all tired so you went to our hotel rooms we rented. Unlocking the door I shuffled my way over to the mini fridge which was stocked with the rest of the cake I bought at the bakery next door. After eating all the cake I drifted off to sleep on the oh so comfy bed.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V. The market (yes he's still there)**

'Damn it why the hell am I such an idiot?' I thought 'Oh yeah Im an idiot who is in love sure I act like I don't know what love is but that's so people don't know how much of a romantic I am. I will prove to Lucy the next time I see her just how much I love her but I can't find her or smell her.'

"Hey, Natsu weren't we going to go took fo Igneel?" Happy asked me.

"Oh yeah. Lets get some more food then we'll take off okay buddy."

"Sure Natsu whatever you say."

* * *

**Happy's P.O.V. **

'He's thinking about her I know he is' I thought while picking out some juicy fishies.

* * *

**Sorry if the 'fight' scene wasn't very good **

**Celeste: wow Lucy and Gray are both training with dragons. At least Ezra's doing ok I mean she and her new teammates already went on a job.**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Well yeah I don't want them all to be to sad**

**Celeste: I'm mad I wasn't mentioned even once in this chapter **

******Lucy Queen of the Stars: Hey! Ezra wasn't in a couple of chapters so deal oh yeah almost forgot. The poll results so far**

******Celeste:**

******Natsu: 7 **

******Gray: 3**


	10. Chapter 10 Da' Wedding Planner

**Hello readers sorry I wasn't updated in a while Celeste already tried to kill me so please don't be too upset**

**Celeste: -_- I knocked her out and tried to push her off the colombian bridge but she was TOO HEAVY! and she woke up when I tried rolling her over the edge *whispering* a stick poked her in the butt -_- **

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: :P Hey I'm not that heavy and my butt still hurts :( Poll results**

**Celeste: **

**Natsu: 7  
Gray: 3**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Oh come on people please vote I know for a fact there are more than 10 people who read my story  
If you vote of review it can be my B-day present from you people** (my B-day is december 26 day after christmas or its boxing day in canada)** I would really appreciate it :D ANYWAYS **

**Celeste: Lucy Queen of the Stars does not own Fairy Tail **

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Just Celeste**

**Celeste: Grrrr -_-**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: To The Story!**

* * *

**Celeste's P.O.V. The Saturday After Thanksgiving**

'So Gray's met Frost and Lil old Lulu already met up with Luna. Huh. Everything's happening sooner than I thought. Crap its saturday I said I would meet up with Fairy Tail and tell them whats going on.' I started to fade from my surroundings 'That's probably them calling me' I thought.

* * *

**Celeste's P.O.V. Fairy Tail Guild**

'I knew it was them' I thought appearing before the girls and Master.

Then Cana blurted out "Master has a picture of you in the bar drawer." Calmly I went over to see if she was telling the truth and she was.

Picking it up I walked calmly towards the old man and asked "What the hell is this?" He didn't answer. "I asked what the Fucking hell this is" I said raising my voice a bit louder. he looked at Cana and Mira for help.

"It's a picture of you the master hid" Cana said smirking. Now I was so pissed the picture into flames in my hand and started to beat the living crap out of him. When I was finished I walked over to Cana who had her hand raised and gave her a high five.

"Erza is beatin' baddies, Natsu's searching for Igneel, again, Gray and Lucy both are training with dragons, Gray a Snow Dragon named Frost, Lucy a Celestial Dragon named Luna" I informed them. "The next faze of my plan and their fate takes place in 7 years and in 7 and a half years is my wedding you are all invited and I need you help planning it since my Fiance is indisposed and I can't contact him till the 7 years are up. Mira can you be the maid of honor and Levy, Cana your bridesmaids, Master you'll just be a guest. Each of you can bring dates" I informed as Mira squealed.

"Finally" she said happily.

* * *

***in announcer voice* Who is the mysterious Fiance? How is Celeste connected to Lucy and Loki? And what is Celeste planning? **

**Celeste: *in announcer voice* Find out in future chapters **

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Review pm me favorite/follow**

**PS sorry for a short chapter**


	11. Chapter 11 The Message

**Sorry I haven't updated much and my chapters have been short but I've been busy with school and other things **

**Celeste: That is no excuse you made a commitment when you officially posted the first chapter of Split Apart**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: I know I know I'm sorry :( Poll results PLEASE**

**Celeste: Fine  
Natsu: 9  
Gray: 4**

******Lucy Queen of the Stars: Thank you Celeste. This story will take place 7 years from the LAST chapter I did this is my longest chapter 1,508 words long**

******Celeste: ****Lucy Queen of the Stars does not own Fairy Tail **

**************Lucy Queen of the Stars: Just Celeste **

**************Celeste: GRRRR ARF ARF**

******************Lucy Queen of the Stars: Down Sparky, Down Girl, Not the Leg, NOT THE LEG EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK HELP ME SHE'S DRAGGING ME AWAY BY THE LEG**

******************To the FRIGGIN story PLEEEEEASE**

* * *

**Celeste's P.O.V. Fairy Tail Guild **

"Ok on July 7th go to this location and be there by 11:00am. Got it?" I asked handing Mira Levy Cana and Master Makarov each envelopes, "and Dont forget to bring someone important to you *Cough* Levy *Cough* and *cough Gajeel *Cough*" Levy just blushed.

"Ok got it" Mira said smiling.

"Everything we planned has been worked out out and we just have to get Team Natsu there and dress up" I said smiling."Now time for phase 4 of my plan" I said disappearing off to where Natsu and Happy were searching for Igneel which he had been doing for the past 7 years. He was currently searching in Hargeon's border in the forest.

* * *

**Celeste'****s P.O.V. The Forest By Hargeon**

Disguising myself as a little girl with brown pigtails wearing a red cloak and holding a basket which had the smell of many delectable breads and fish hiding behind a tree I waited for them to get closer to me then I ran into Natsu falling in my butt.

**Natsu's P.O.V. **

Walking with Happy in the forest by Hargeon, a little girl no more than 8 runs into me we both fall on our butts.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you ok?" she asks me with a sweet voice. 'She is quite adorable' I think

"Yes I'm fine" I reassure her.

"Here take my basket as an apology"she says giving me the basket which I just noticed her holding. As I except it she runs off. Opening the basket I see lots of food which Happy and I consume within minutes. When the food was all gone the wind knocks over the basket and taped to the bottom is an envelope with my name on it. Wondering why she had an envelope with my name on it taped to the bottom of her basket I open it.

**Celeste's P.O.V.**

Running away from the pair of dolts I transport myself to a tree behind them and watch them eat the food in the basket. Using my magic I create a breeze to knock over the basket. Natsu noticed the envelope on the bottom, opened it, read it.

Then he said to the friggin exceed "Hey buddy I know where we're going next." I transported to Erza next.

* * *

**Erza's P.O.V. **

I'm going one-on-one with the dark guild master Jala of Black Knight the dark guild. Summoning one hundred swords they started to spin as I said "Dance my Swords" they trapped Jala Unsheathing my favorite sword I launched it towards his stomach Slicing through his gut in the very center. "Hey guys lets patch him up and send him to the magic council" I said to my family of 7 years.

"Um. Erza you should see this" my sister Meredy said. Meredy was like my sister but she could never replace Lucy in my heart in fact I think of Team Natsu everyday, Ultear was surprisingly motherly, and Jellal was my boyfriend of 4 years. Walking over there I immediately pull my sword out of Jala and in the center is an easter basket with an envelope inside, on the envelope was my name printed neatly on the cover. I open the note and pull the paper inside, out, reading it.

Then I say to my family "Hey do you mind if I take a break from the Crime Sorciere?"

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V. Clover Town**

Frost told me I was finished with my training, that she taught me all that she could, that was a week ago. Now I'm looking for work to make money for an apartment at the mission board in the center of Clover town. I notice a mission that calls for a Snow Dragon Slayer.

"What are the fuckin' odds?" I think out loud, snatching the slip of paper from the board. I head in the direction of the location of the person who put up the request's tent apparently she's a fortune-teller. Holding up the request I ask a women dressed in gypsy clothing taking careful measures to make sure she doesn't pick-pocket me "you put this up?"

"Yes, Mr. Snow Dragon Slayer, here is you mission" she replied with a foreign accent.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V. Clover Town**

I finished my training with Luna 2 years ago, now I own my very own magic shop/library/book store. Originally it was just a magic shop but then the stores on either side either couldn't pay rent in time or went bankrupt so I bought them at a cheep price and now my spirits work there since they didn't want me hiring someone when the could do the work themselves it took them awhile to convince me. Right now I'm in the back room, reading a book before I put it in the library. Loki, Virgo, and Sagittarius are all on duty right now.

* * *

**Loki's P.O.V.**

As I put the two girls magic items they just purchased into a bag a figure in a cloak walked in scanning the rows of magical merchandise Lucy acquired from shops and missions and even created using her magic in the back room (a trick taught to her by Luna).

"Have a good day" I say to the girls handing them their bag and gave them a flirty smile as soon as they left the hooded figure came up to the check out counter with a couple good luck charms and a few teas. 'Mmm this person smells of Jasmine' I thought. "That will be 20J" I said they handed me a Lacrima card which I swiped through my scanner I typed a few buttons and the receipt printed off, "can you sign here?" I asked handing them a pen and the receipt.

"Gladdly" the person was definitely a female and that voice, I recognize it I know I've heard it somewhere before but can't place where. "Oh, and before I forget, Leo give this to Lucy" she said handing me an envelope with Lucy's name on it. I was surprised she knew who I truly was the only person in clover was Lucy and the other spirits. When I looked back up at her... she was gone the only proof she was just there was the envelope and the missing merchandise. I went to the back room and handed the envelope the Lucy which she immediately read.

"Loki" she said to me "Tell every one to close the shops and then to go back to the spirit world but I need you to stay."

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"Because we are going back...Back to Magnolia..."

* * *

**Hey if Y'all are wondering what each note said then scroll down.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dear Natsu,**

**If you truly want to find Igneel then you must go to back to Magnolia  
There is a warehouse on the western outskirts you know where  
From there I will contact you**

**~C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dear Erza,**

**Your fate is in Magnolia you must go to the warehouse on the western outskirts  
You know the place**

**~C  
P.S. There will be cake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Gray's Mission _  
**

**To go to the Warehouse on the western outskirts of magnolia and bring a crap load of ice cream back and to make sure it doesn't melt.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dear Lucy,**

**The time has come you and I must reunite once again  
You and those you love will be together again  
Bring only the lion with you every one else must stay in the other world  
Go to Magnolia on the outskirts to the west there is a warehouse you know the one**

**~C always watching 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Celeste: Whats gonna happen next? How will everyone react? Will Lucy still be pissed off at Natsu? Why are Natsu, Erza, and Lucy following the directions of a mysterious letter? And how the Hell am I connected to Lucy and Loki? **

**Lucy queen of the Stars: Review and DON'T FORGET TO VOTE for who Lucy should end up with the end of the poll is nearing.**


	12. Chapter 12 Nap Time

**I first want to say thank you to bluecrushsurfergirl For you advice I have gone back and fixed my story to make it clearer to read, manticore-gurl071134 I fixed spelling grammar when I saw errors thank you for your help  
If anyone see's and more mistakes please be sure to point them out so I can fix them. As for my poll...**

**Celeste:  
Natsu:..10  
Gray :...06**

**Lucy Queen of the stars: w0w just w0w**

**Celeste: Lucy Queen of the stars does not own Fairy Tail **

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: *mumbles* Just Celeste **

**Celeste: What was that**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: Nothing. I didn't say a thing**

**Celeste: That's what I thought**

**Lucy Queen of the Stars: To The Story!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V. Magnolia**

'So that women who is watching over me. Told me I would be reunited with those I love if I went to this warehouse' I thought 'you know this reminds me of the one I went on a mission with Team Natsu awhile back.' Walking up to the door I realize it's locked "Oh Crap" I curse then remember it might attract unwanted attention.

"Lucy please don't curse it'll make people think poorly of you" said Loki pouting.

Then remember something Luna taught me after I mastered every celestial spell there was.

_**Flashback**_

_"Lucy now that you've mastered every celestial spell now is something I didn't promise because I didn't know if you could handle it but now I see you can. So here is my question... do you want to become a celestial dragon slayer?" Luna asked in a perky voice, "hun. Do you? Do you?"_

_"Sure I'm ready for anything you want to teach me I'm pretty sure I know the name of some of the attacks" I said. "I mean I hung around Natsu..." I said a small frown on my face "A-And Wendy and Gajeel"_

_"Nope" Luna said quickly "you will use the power in the stars for your attacks so they will be a little different but somewhat similar"_

_"Like what?" I asked now curious ._

_"Like, __**Super Nova Roar**__" Luna said roaring. It was quite beautiful like a star exploding._

_"Whoa" I said stunned_

_"In order to begin you must forgive all those who've done you wrong" she said strangely serious, she is usually silly and talkative so I guess this must be important._

_Sitting down I thought of the first few people I wanted to forgive father-for ignoring me and making me cry as a child, Erza-for leaving me, Natsu-for hiding Gray's note, and Gray-for leaving me with Natsu. I will forgive you all but I will never forget because history must never repeat itself._

**_Flashback End_**

"**Dragons Claw Exploding Star**" I whispered putting my hand on the lock it became distorted but then after we were inside I cast a magic reversal spell Luna taught me. Looking around I saw a door which thankfully was unlocked. After the first step through the door I passed out with Loki right beside me.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V. Magnolia 5 minutes later**

'Gypsy chick said the key would be on the door frame' I thought feeling the top of the frame, 'ah there it is.' Using the key I unlocked the door and put the key back. After I stepped through I heard the door shut behind me and the bolt 'click'. "Aw Crap" I said out loud. "Hey this place doesn't even have a freezer" I yelled looking around and only seeing a door, bored I went through thinking it was a regular door but I was dead wrong. I passed out 10 seconds after stepping through

* * *

**Erza's P.O.V. Magnolia 5 minutes later**

"Ow Ow Ow" I complained "My feet hurt but I must keep going I'm doing this for CAKE and my destiny but mostly CAKE." 'Urg I've been wandering around for nearly an hour' I thought. 'Finally I found the warehouse took me long enough. Oh and the doors open' I stepped through the door and saw there was another door that was also open and inside was a table of cake running through the door I passed out...Face-planting... into strawberry short-cake.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V. Magnolia 10 minutes later**

"Ok how did a three-hour trip turn into a day trip?" Happy said complaining "you're supposed to have a sense of direction"

"Yeah, well who ever said it was a good sense of direction" I snapped I just want to get there now here we are. "Hey Happy do you remember this warehouse?" I said trying to distract him as I melted the lock with my bare hands 4

"Yeah you beat up people in that corner...and that wall...and that support beam ah good times" Happy said smiling as we walked in the was a door that had a sign that read Dragon Privet Investigator.

"I guess we go in there" I said opening the door, I strolled on in and collapsed.

**Happy's P.O.V.**

Natsu walked on in through the door really weirdly, then suddenly collapsed. I ran to the door frame but didn't go in thinking 'Natsu might of collapsed due to that room. "Ow" I said as something or someone pushed me into the room, and I fell asleep in Natsu's knees.

* * *

**Celeste's P.O.V. **

"That's the last one" I said quietly trying not to wake them as I put Natsu on the couch on the right of Lucy because Gray was on her left and on the chair to the left sat a sleeping Erza Scarlet, on the chair to the right of the couch was Loki and on the foot stool in front of Natsu sat Happy. 'Damn they are heavy I thought laying on the chaise across from everyone. Then a cow bell materialized in my hand-which of course I rang Loudly waking everyone

* * *

**Review and tell me if there are mistakes so I can fix it. **

**Celeste: *Announcer Voice Who am I? ****Who is the mysterious Fiance? How is Celeste connected to Lucy and Loki? And what am I planning?**

******Lucy Queen of the stars: *Also in Announcer Voice* Stay Tuned And Find Out Next Chapter**


End file.
